134610-introduce-ourselves
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- My job at NASA is wonderful. It's like working in the town of "Eureka" (great show). It's funny, too, how I got my job here. If my wife hadn't written me a love note 13-years ago, I would never have gotten the job here at Kennedy Space Center. If you're curious, I'll post the story here of how that happened. But, literally, without that note that she packed in my lunchbox 13-years ago, I'd still be working on a DoD/Navy contract instead of my dream job at KSC. :-) | |} ---- Thanks for the invite to visit the weekday morning Coffee thread, Tex! Also, I miss City of Heroes. I'll never, to this day, understand the decision to pull the plug on that wonderful, wonderful game. | |} ---- ---- ---- Thanks, Shawn! I basically just wanted to get to know a little about the community of people I'd be playing the game with and share some info about myself. I've always been a big Elder Scrolls fan (since Arena and Daggerfall) and was a little disappointed by ESO. Still, though, it has some nice artwork, sound, and music and I really enjoyed the quests. I may have to check it out again, if the itch strikes me. | |} ---- Nebraska! Way too cold for me. I played EQ when it came out (Ultima Online, too) and loved it! The only reason I stopped playing is because my real-world buddies wouldn't give it a chance. They thought it was too hard and ended going to Asheron's Call. I liked AC, but EQ always had a special place in my heart. | |} ---- Hi, Z! I'm glad I made the choice to come back, too. As far as battlegrounds and arenas...well, maybe. I've always sucked at PvP and shunned it accordingly. Perhaps I'll give it another shot :-) | |} ---- Nice :) UO is pretty fun, never got to far though. I check the subscription page every now and then, every so often they will offer you 7 free days to return. Asheron's Call I ended up not playing until it went "buy to play" and entered maintenance mode. Been a couple months since I got on though, very interesting game! As for EQ being hard, yea.... I remember first days online, no tutorial, no help at all. Was so confused :D I thought it was the best way to learn a game, toss you in and say "Have fun!" and no other guide. I can't remember when the offline tutorial came in, but it kinda helped I guess lol. Learning the game along with others was fun :) | |} ---- ---- I see we have a decent midwest population here. | |} ---- HEY NEIGHBOR! :P I have spent to much time to count on LoTRO, love that game! :) It was a fav of mine for a long time, I don't get on it as much as I used to, which is sad. | |} ---- ---- I know, same here on LoTRO. I keep meaning to go back and play again but I never get around to it. Hehe, ah flyover country. Yep, but they're pretty cool. My husband really wanted to play a robot, so we rolled Dommie. Haha, weird huh? | |} ---- Oh my gosh, what I wouldn't give to work at a place like that. @_@ I'm a biology teacher, but... one can dream I guess. *waves* Welcome to the new folk! I'm Nau, the eternal maw of the abyss. Otherwise known as Adrienne, but I don't really use that name online! :P I teach 6th graders earth science and 11/12th graders biology/environmental science at an itty-bitty one-on-one private school in Houston, TX (lol hi there, Tex). I'm here for the rp, the costumes, the housing, and occasionally the awesome combat. xD Well, and the people! Can't forget the people. | |} ---- ---- ----